Merry Christmas
by LexiAmbroseCabana
Summary: Damien comes home to his love a bit early for Christmas. Sandow/OC(Caroline)


It was three in the morning when he got home, much to his chagrin. He hated getting home in the early hours of the morning, because it meant that his dearest Caroline was still fast asleep and he didn't enjoy waking her. Even if he was his own Christmas present to the English brunette beauty, and he came also bearing a gift of monetary value for her.

He quietly carried his suitcase into their bedroom, smiling when he saw her sleeping soundly on her side of the bed, her reading glasses sat atop Charles Dickens' _A Christmas Carol_, as per her usual Christmas tradition. She'd read until she felt her comprehension begin to slip, and then she'd pick up where she left off in the morning over a cup of coffee until she had finished the novel. It would go back the the bookshelf directly after and then she'd go about her day like usual.

He set his suitcase down by the closet, deciding to wait until she had picked up her novel to unpack, before getting into his bed clothes and getting into the large and firm bed beside her, pulling her small body close to his.

"Damien?" She murmured softly and he nodded, pressing a kiss to her shoulder.

"I'm here, my love. Please go back to sleep." He whispered in her ear and she nodded.

"You'll be here when I wake up again?"

"I won't leave the bed until you awaken. I'll pour your coffee and allow you to read Dickens in peace while I unpack."

"Thank you, darling. You'd best get some sleep, as well, I'd hate for Bad Santa to be exhausted on Christmas Day."

"For you, my dear, I'm Good Santa."

"I liked that Bad Santa routine." He chuckled into her shoulder and she brought his hand up so she could kiss his knuckles.

"We'll talk about it tomorrow after I've unpacked and you've finished Dickens." He stated in a matter of fact tone, and she hummed in acknowledgement. "Goodnight, Caroline."

"Goodnight, Damien."

* * *

He woke up to the curtains opening, allowing the bright Florida sun to shine through and onto his face. He sat up and looked at his dearest Caroline being the culprit, with a cup of tea in hand.

"I know you don't like to sleep past ten, love. It's ten thirty-two, and I made your tea, steeped just how you like it."

"You are absolutely wonderful." He praised, but frowned when she started to walk away. "You seem to have forgotten something, sweetheart."

"Oh?" She asked, turning to face him and he tapped his cheek with a smug grin. "It's so good to have you home." She murmured before pressing her lips to his cheek.

"Merry Christmas, Caroline."

"Merry Christmas, Damien. I took the liberty of unpacking your clean clothes and putting the washing machine ready clothes in the wash, and readied what needed to go to the dry cleaners tomorrow."

"You need to stop being so wonderful, or I'm going to have to handcuff you to me." He teased as she started to leave the room and she smirked as she looked back at him when she reached the doorway.

"You and I both know that I wouldn't mind that, love. Enjoy your tea, I've got forty more pages to read."

"Enjoy your reading, dearest. I'll join you in a bit."

* * *

When he emerged from their bedroom he found her sitting in the recliner, fully captivated by her reading. He loved that she had just one holiday tradition, having disowned her family once she left Preston. She had a childhood friend in Wade Barrett, but nothing more between them but a childish handshake and shared memories.

"Stop thinking, love, and come hold me." Her voice snapped him from his thoughts, and he remembered that his gift to her was in his suitcase.

"Did you see a jewelry box in my suitcase when you unpacked for me?"

"Yeah, I set it on the kitchen counter." She mumbled, clearly uninterested in the box.

"Did you open it?"

"No. It wasn't my place to open it." She glanced at him over her book and he accepted that answer, knowing that she wouldn't lie to him.

"It's your Christmas gift. I bought it before I flew here." He informed as he lifted her and sat down in the recliner, settling her on his lap.

"Damien, you didn't have to."

"Yes, I did. I didn't buy you a Christmas gift last year, so I bought you one this year. Don't fight me on this, Caroline."

"Was it expensive?" She asked, setting the book down on the side table and he stroked her thigh through her leggings.

"Worth every penny."

"I love you, Damien Sandow."

"I love you, too, Caroline Collins."

* * *

**A Christmas Oneshot for Sandow and my OC Caroline. More than likely going to just write up a whole story for them, inbetween my Ambrose/OC and Ziggler/OC planning. Merry Christmas, everyone!**


End file.
